


The Beginnings of Love

by SilentStudies



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha Kim Seokjin | Jin, Alpha Min Yoongi | Suga, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Beta Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, M/M, Omega Kim Namjoon | RM, Omega Kim Taehyung | V, Omega Park Jimin (BTS), Pack Dynamics, other tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-11 23:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18434666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentStudies/pseuds/SilentStudies
Summary: Namjoon is new here, but he's meeting with his potential pack soon, and if they get along, everything will be okay. What Namjoon doesn't expect is the beautiful omega that's in the pack and how perfectly they fit together. It's like a dream come true, except in the form of Taehyung.





	The Beginnings of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hope_and_hardship](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hope_and_hardship/gifts).



It is nervewracking. It is Namjoon’s first day at this new college, transferring out of his old one because the cost was too much for his family. And this new college has a good system for incoming wolves to be placed in a pack so that their wolves aren’t shocked by the change in environment and to prevent fights between the wolves as well.

Namjoon is supposed to meet his potential pack at a coffee shop near campus. And if everything goes well, then he will move in with them and be able to have a support group for his third year in college, but his first year at this college. 

The coffee shop smells good, not overpowered by the scent of coffee or alphas. Bookcases are leading up like a staircase against one wall with seat cushions on top and little charging stations for laptops and phones strewn around. There are also decorative couches and aesthetic tables around the shop as well. In the middle of the room, the barista is watching Namjoon anxiously. A small greenhouse is behind the counter. Namjoon walks around to look inside, and it’s the kitchen with a baker making a pastry, a little chimney allows the scent of freshly baked treats into the air, and Namjoon lifts his nose in the air to sniff it. It smells amazing.

Namjoon walks back to the front of the shop to look at the menu. He doesn’t have a lot of money; he micromanages all his expenditures. Namjoon stares at the menu written on a chalkboard, he sees something he might like, but it’s too expensive for his daily budget.

“Excuse me, are you Namjoon?” 

Looking behind him, Namjoon sees a group of six people with small smiles on their faces. 

“Yes, I am,” Namjoon says, not sure whether to bow in greeting like humans or to allow them to scent him so their wolves won’t deem him as a threat. Namjoon wants to do a mix of both, but he’ll first observe them to see whether or not he needs to follow any human customs.

What seems to be the eldest steps forward, Namjoon can’t be sure without verbal confirmation whether or not he’s the eldest though. 

“Hello, I am Seokjin,” the one who stepped forward said. He then gestures to one of the two shorter people dressed in all black, “This is Yoongi.” Then to a wolf that seems to be the epitome of being content in life, or at least very happy from where Namjoon is standing, “This is Hoseok.” The shortest of the group steps forward, and Seokjin places his hand on his shoulder, “This is Jimin.” The second tallest also steps forward and hugs Jimin from behind, smelling a little anxious, “This is Taehyung.” And then the last person, who is staring at Namjoon with his mouth agape, “This is Jungkook.”

Namjoon suddenly feels shy. The only other omegas seem to be Jimin and Taehyung, so he feels safer. Omegas always make him feel safe; this meeting should go well. He wants it to go well; he mentally scolds himself for thinking negatively.

Seokjin takes another small step forward, “I am the pack leader,” he says, “May we scent you?”

“Yes,” Namjoon agreed, taking a step forward toward Seokjin. 

They regard each other for a second before Namjoon takes the initiative to step up into Seokjin to sniff at his scent gland. He’s an alpha, and Namjoon’s wolf doesn’t feel intimidated, so he must be a soft alpha. Satisfied, Namjoon pulls away, Seokjin does as well a second later.

After that, the rest of the pack scented him. None of their smells set off alarms in Namjoon’s head, so he thinks that this is a good start. One memorable scent is Taehyung’s. For some reason, Namjoon remembers his scent more, even though the scenting lasted only a few seconds. Namjoon’s wolf is satisfied. Everything is going well.

“What do you want to drink? My treat,” Seokjin says. Namjoon looks up at the menu and sees that extremely sweet caramel macchiato, but he would feel guilty to let someone buy him a drink that he wouldn’t be able to buy himself. He looks through the menu and decides on a vanilla milkshake. 

“May I please have a vanilla milkshake?” Namjoon asks hesitantly. He doesn’t like it when people pay for him, but one drink should be okay. Namjoon looks at the dessert menu and sees the lava chocolate cake. Next time he will get it. There was even a small sample cake next to the register. Namjoon stares longingly at it but looks away once he notices Taehyung looking at him.

Seokjin orders everyone what they requested and pays for it without blinking an eye. Namjoon feels very appreciative of the fact he paid for him. After all, Namjoon’s daily budget was fifty thousand won. And he already used most of it today buying himself breakfast and lunch. 

Once the vanilla milkshake is in his hands, Namjoon takes a tentative sip and sighs. Vanilla milkshakes are the best, even if people say it’s a little plain. Namjoon likes plain things, simple things. And right now, sitting down on a big couch surrounded by kind people and to be able to see such a beautiful little cafe only one day after moving to this part of the city, Namjoon feels accomplished.

” You know, I wouldn’t mind joining your pack. You all seem like nice people, and I appreciate that. And from how this whole meeting has gone so far, I think I would be comfortable enough living with you guys. I really enjoy listening to you talk. And if this niceness and calmness is something I get to have every day; then I’m down to be in your pack,” Namjoon says with a small smile on his face.

The others smile at him, and Namjoon feels proud of how he articulated his emotions, even though he’s tired from moving and adjusting and even the orientation that he had the day before. Everything is overwhelming right now, but with a pack like this at his side, he would feel so much better about this college, and the fact that they have such an excellent program for new wolves really sets the community of the college close together, and everyone so far seems like friends.

“That’s great!” Seokjin says. “If you want to follow me, I can take you to the Office of Student Services to sign paperwork. Where are you living right now?” 

Namjoon cringes. “I’m living in the shelter,” he mumbles, looking at the floor. Taehyung’s head snaps up, eyes wide and something akin to sadness flickering in them. They already knew this, Namjoon thought. It was in his file, wasn’t it? It seemed as if everyone heard him even though he mumbled. Namjoon blushes in shame. His family is bankrupt, the only money they had is going towards Namjoon’s college education. He would be the first one in his family to graduate from college, so his parents are investing their savings in getting him through it.

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Yoongi says grimly.

“I’m so sorry, Namjoon for bringing it up,” Seokjin apologizes.

“It’s fine. I thought you guys knew this already since it was in my file,” Namjoon says with a shrug.

“It’s not fine, Namjoon. It was in your file, and I deliberately asked that question. Although I did not have a bad intention, it was wrong of me to bring up your financial situation, whether it be where you live or anything else,” Seokjin firmly says. Namjoon’s heart is warm. He’s never met an alpha that would apologize to an omega in a lower class.

“Thank you for being so kind to me.”

“We’re going to be a pack Namjoon, we should always treat you equally,” Taehyung speaks with a calm voice. Namjoon smiles, gratefully at him. This is such a progressive pack, Namjoon loves it.

“Let’s go to the OSS, Seokjin,” Namjoon proposes. Seokjin immediately stands.

The rest of the pack doesn’t come along, because they knew that only the pack alpha could fill out the paperwork. They both get to the office, and the paperwork is a breeze. Seokjin walks Namjoon to his car and opens the door for him. Namjoon directs him to the shelter for the lesser fortunate and gathers his things. His parents don’t live in this shelter, although they did help him find it. He says goodbye to the kind caretakers and leaves with Seokjin to the pack’s apartment.

The apartment is huge. It’s a penthouse. There are enough rooms for almost everyone to have one for themselves. Seokjin shows him the different rooms and eventually leads him to Namjoon’s room. Inside is a full bed with the fluffiest sheets and pillows that he has ever seen. The blankets are his favorite color, purple. Namjoon walks forward and carefully brushes his hands against the soft fabric, then looks back at Seokjin.

“Thank you, this is more than I ever could have asked for,” Namjoon says, trying to hold back tears. This is one of the nicest things anyone has ever done for him. 

“This is nothing, there will be more and more things we could do for you if you ever need anything,” Seokjin responses with a small smile on his face.

He sets down his clothes on the bed, as well as his books and backpack, and cheap Chromebook then lies down next to them with a happy sigh. 

Later, he hears new voices sometime later in the evening, and then the scents of the others enter the house. The fresh scents compared to the older ones is nice. They all fit so nicely together. And now Namjoon is a part of this, and he feels a surge of excitement.

Namjoon gets up from the bed and goes outside his new room to greet the others in the living room. Hoseok pulls him onto the couch, and Taehyung sits next to him. For some reason, Namjoon’s heart flutters when Taehyung is close to him, and Namjoon has only seen him twice so far. He doesn’t think much of it, it could just mean that his wolf likes him. Yoongi turns on the TV and sits on the adjoining couch. Namjoon rests his head on Taehyung’s shoulder and breathes in Taehyung’s calming scent. Closing his eyes, Namjoon breathes deeply. Someone gently shakes him, and he opens his eyes. The smell of food makes his stomach rumble. While he sits up, he finds that Taehyung is asleep too. Namjoon smiles and lightly shakes him. When Taehyung opens his eyes, Namjoon feels the fluttering in his chest.

Namjoon stands up and goes to the table. It’s big enough for the seven of them. The rest are already seated, so Namjoon sits next to Jimin, then Taehyung sits next to him. The other’s chatter is pleasant to listen to, the food is terrific, and Namjoon eats slowly to enjoy it as long as possible. He catches Taehyung staring at him sometimes, and each time Namjoon smiles at him and Taehyung always smiles back.

Since this week is orientation week for Namjoon, he excuses himself early to go to bed. Jimin goes with him to his room, and for the first time, Namjoon notices that he has a bathroom to himself. Jimin shows him how to turn the water on and which way makes the water hot or cold. Namjoon thanks him and when he goes back into his room, he finds fresh, clean pajamas and underwear on his bed. Namjoon takes them both into the bathroom. There’s shampoo, conditioner, body wash, soap, toothbrush, toothpaste, and some other miscellaneous items which make his heart feel warm. He feels so thankful, and a little guilty because of how much money they must’ve spent on him already to make him comfortable. But the feeling of gratefulness out rules it all. He takes a shower, dresses, and does a small nighttime routine and goes back into his room.

He finds Taehyung and Jimin sitting on his bed.

“Hello, hyung. Since tonight is your first night, we thought we omegas would comfort your wolf since you’re in a new environment and in a new pack,” Jimin says with a sweet smile. Namjoon smiles back.

“That’s so nice of you,” Namjoon says, still smiling.

“We left your belongings on the bed, we can help you put your stuff away,” Taehyung says.

Namjoon nods, and then together, all three sort through Namjoon’s stuff. They put Namjoon’s clothes in the closet, set up his desk by putting all his textbooks and notebooks on there, things from his previous university, and then Namjoon lays down in the middle of the bed, and the two omegas cuddle him from either side.

“What time is it?” Namjoon asks sleepily, he needs to go to bed early, it’s still orientation week.

“It’s only ten o’clock hyung,” Jimin says after turning to check his phone. 

Namjoon sighs and turns onto his side. Like this, he’s face to face with Taehyung. Namjoon sleepily cuddles into him as Jimin spoons him from behind. He falls asleep like this, in the safety of two omegas.

 

When Namjoon wakes up, it’s seven o’clock. His orientation begins at eleven thankfully, so he carefully sets his phone back down onto the bedside table. It makes a soft clack sound, and Taehyung opens his eyes as Namjoon retracts his arm back to his side.

“Do you want to go back to the coffee house, hyung?” Taehyungs asks with a deep voice from sleep, “I’ll pay for it.”

Namjoon frowns. “You know, I can pay for myself,” Namjoon says gently. Taehyung’s eyes widen, and he sits up abruptly.

“No, no. I didn’t mean it like that. I wanted to go on a date with you,” Taehyung bursts out. Jimin murmurs from behind Namjoon and Namjoon blinks slowly. Is this a dream? Is the most beautiful omega he’s ever seen asking him on a date?

“Do you want to date me, Taehyung-ssi?” Namjoon teases.

Taehyung blushes and even his ears turn red. How cute is he? Namjoon softly laughs.

“Yes, I would like to go on a date with you,” Taehyung says with certainty. 

“Okay then, I would like to go on a date with you Taehyung-ah. Is it okay if I call you that?” Namjoon asks as he sits up, making Jimin wake up in the process.

Taehyung nods then smiles. Namjoon smiles too. Jimin’s arms wind around Namjoon’s middle and pouts up at them.

“What did I miss? Where are you two going?” Jimin wines, burying his face into the pillow.

“Taehyung and I are going to out for a little bit,” Namjoon says with a chuckle. He pets Jimin’s hair, and the omega closes his eyes, enjoying it. When Namjoon turns to Taehyung, he’s pouting. Namjoon laughs a soft sound and runs his fingers through Taehyung’s hair, and he too closes his eyes, but Taehyung starts purring, and Namjoon’s heart explodes with cuteness. If Taehyung wanted, Namjoon could pet him all day. His purring is so deep in his chest, a deep rumble. It sounds nice, and especially nice since he’s the one causing it. 

All three omegas get up, Namjoon gets dressed in his better clothes, brushes and styles his hair a little bit, puts his favorite chapstick on his lips, brushes his teeth, and deems himself ready.

When Namjoon goes out of his room, he finds Taehyung waiting by the door, and he looks so beautiful, and Namjoon finds himself blushing. He’s going on a date with this beautiful omega and Namjoon finds himself excited.

Together, they walk to the coffee shop, which happened to be only a couple blocks away. Before Namjoon could even order anything, Taehyung orders the two things that he saw and wanted the day before. The specialty drink and the hot lava chocolate cake. And true to his word, Taehyung pays for him. Namjoon is touched. His life now is so much better than it was before in that elite university where everyone was competing with each other instead of being friends. Having a pack, a real and makeshift pack and friends and now he’s even on a date, which is confusing for Namjoon. He feels so nice after what the pack has done for him so far, and now he’s on a date! With a beautiful omega with such a pleasant scent. 

Namjoon sighs happily as he takes a sip of his drink. And when the cake comes out, Namjoon eagerly takes his fork and eats a piece of the cake and closes his eyes to enjoy the taste of his food. When he opens his eyes, he finds Taehyung smiling at him. 

“Go ahead and take a bite, the cake is really good!” Namjoon exclaims.

Taehyung picks up his form and takes a small bite.

“It is good,” Taehyung agrees.

“How did you know what I wanted?” Namjoon asks although he probably already knew.

“I mean, I saw you looking at it yesterday before we introduced ourselves and when we were ordering drinks. I thought it would be an excellent opportunity this morning to treat you to something,” Taehyung says, looking into Namjoon’s eyes. 

Namjoon sets his fork on the plate and holds Taehyung’s hand, “Thank you.” Namjoon said that with all his heart. 

They stay in the cafe for a while. They talk about anything and everything. Namjoon has never felt this connected to someone in such a long time. It feels as if they’ve known each other forever. It’s a nice feeling. Eventually, his alarm goes off to go to the orientation. Namjoon regretfully says his goodbyes and heads off.

It was such an excellent start to his day to have a little date before a probably stressful day. Taehyung seems like a good possible mate, although it’s too soon to tell. They could be good together. Namjoon thinks about it all day. He does stay focused during the orientation with his new classes, but in between, during the little breaks, he thinks about Taehyung and his wonderful scent, and how good of a mate he would be and how perfect he seems to be. Namjoon knows to not put anyone on a pedestal, he knows Taehyung must have some things that he has hidden. No one wants to talk about their insecurities or fear. But Namjoon wants to know it, he wants to tell Taehyung all about himself and hear everything about him. He’s just so perfect, and Namjoon likes him so much. They haven’t known each other long, but Namjoon can imagine a forever with him. 

He’s so caught up in his daydream, that by the time he reaches the apartment after the orientation, he doesn’t notice what time it is. Namjoon takes off his shoes and makes a beeline to his room, closing the door behind him. He sets his backpack down on the desk and lays down on his new bed. He dozes off like that and dreams about his new life.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sure whether or not I like this piece. I tried my best, but it seems cliche and weird. I hope that's okay. I will continue this if someone wants me to, I have more ideas for this AU that I could write sometime in the future. Thank you so much for reading. Please comment if whether or not I should continue this! Thank you once again!


End file.
